


Do You Remember?

by PinkPoinsettias



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Genre: M/M, souiji's a dumb, thats it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPoinsettias/pseuds/PinkPoinsettias
Summary: “Have we met before?” Souji asks in the cinema, during the introduction of the final two members of SEES. Between the three groups, it’s a bit too crowded, even if everyone’s trying hard to keep to their own groups. The persona users gathered around Minato and Aigis remind Souji of those three-in-one cheesecakes you could buy at Junes.A wave of deja-vu washes over him.





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> lol protagshipping has lowkey taken over my life

“Have we met before?” Souji asks in the cinema, during the introduction of the final two members of SEES. Between the three groups, it’s a bit too crowded, even if everyone’s trying hard to keep to their own groups. The persona users gathered around Minato and Aigis remind Souji of those three-in-one cheesecakes you could buy at Junes.

A wave of deja-vu washes over him.  

Mintao raises an eyebrow, a sparkle in his eye, but Souji isn’t sure whether or not it’s confusion or intrigue. Maybe he feels the same. The others obviously don’t, judging by the confused expressions on their faces when bringing up the subject.

Just as Minato opens his mouth the sound of someone’s voice breaks through the silence, promptly cutting him off.

“Is that a pick-up line?”

“Oooh, Sensei are you scoring? You’re so knowledgeable! I’ll be sure to take notes!” Teddie beams.

One of the Phantom Thieves, Haru, smiles politely. Aigis looks puzzled.

“I think you’re misunderstanding,” Souji says, raising his hands in defense.

“Senpai! How could you hit on someone else when you have me!” Rise waxes from beside Naoto, holding onto her arm and shedding crocodile tears. Naoto sighs in exasperation and pulls down her hat past her eyes, but Souji can see the blush on her face. At least someone was enjoying this conversation.

“Woah, this is kinda like one of those soap-operas you see on TV,” Chie says.

“Definitely.” Ann nods from beside her.

“Aren’t we taking this conversation a little too far?” Yukari asks.

And just like that, the conversation is completely derailed. The groups begin to mix and mingle a little more, but Souji’s question goes unanswered.

He watches Minato slip away in all of the chaos.

He feels Yosuke’s arm around his shoulder.  

 

\-------------

 

Souji walks the corridors of the cinema. While it wasn’t anything as big as the one in Okina City, it was a cozy size and the ever-present smell of popcorn permeates the cinema.

Large posters of movies currently being played line the walls framed behind glass. Life-sized cut-outs of actors litter the hallway. It’s odd, how he can’t recognize most of the cut-outs and posters apart from maybe a few. Maybe he doesn’t know as much about movies as he thinks he does.

He roams around more until coming across an employee-only area, except there isn’t actually any employees here, not if you count the Velvet Siblings. Maybe they’re off mingling too.

Past the back door of the concessions stand lies another hallway of mystery doors. Near the end of the hallway, Souji sees a door slightly ajar. The faint sound of music arises from within. Burn My Dread is an old song, and Souji knows only one person who loves it that much. His hand gravitates to the door handle.

Opening the door, Souji finds himself face to face with Minato perched on a table. This is seemingly a projector room, telling by the window behind Minato that connected to one of the screening rooms. The digital projector sits beside the blue-haired boy, who now is looking at him. It’s a small room and crowded too. Shelves of different movies and other various knick-knacks line the walls. Boxes lined up against the wall house even older equipment.  

“Hey,” Minato says lazily, taking the headphones out of his ears, them now resting around his shoulders. He places a hand back into his pocket. The boy’s elbow rests on one of his crossed legs, his slouched form as if he was trying to shrink on himself. His hand plays with small tuffs of his hair

“What are you doing back here?” Souji asks.

“I could ask you the same.”

“Touche.”

A beat of silence. He feels nervous.

“Well, mind if I sit with you then?” He still hasn’t stepped through the door.

“Sure.”

Souji finally steps past the threshold and into the room. He can feel the blast of the AC blowing around dust from the corners of the room. The cool air feels nice against his warm skin.   

Minato offers the other boy a headphone as he settles in beside him a comfortable distance away from him. The two highschoolers sit in relative silence as Minato shuffles through the songs in his playlist. He settles on a slower piano piece as the blue-haired wildcard scoots closer to the other boy.

He finds it almost impossible to focus on the music, so instead focuses on the boy beside him. Minato’s practically decimated Souji’s personal bubble, they’re so close their legs were touching. The cord connecting the headphones is short after all.

The flutter of blue eyelashes seems so close to Souji until he realizes that the other boy’s head is resting square on his own shoulder. He’s probably tired. The tempo of the song is slower than Souji’s heartbeat. It’s not exactly a surprise to find him in a lot of odd places sleeping.

Minato reminds him of the cats he’d see on his days off back in Inaba, the lethargic ones that sleep in the sun all day that only get up for food.

They’re so close that Souji can practically smell the other boy.

Minato turns his head and suddenly they’re face to face, and all the gray-haired wildcard can do is take in his features. His heart rate spikes and the sound drowns out the piano as Souji focuses in on Minato’s half-lidded grayish-blue eyes, the curve of his face, the boy’s cute nose, and his lips, _oh_ _his lips._ All Souji wants to do is lean in, but he doesn't. He quickly turns away instead, a blush on his face.

“Never thought I’d get trapped in a cinema,” Souji manages to get out, trying to fill the silence.

“It’s not the weirdest thing to happen.”

A long beat of silence fills the room as they sit there listening to the soft piano.  

“You know, you still haven’t answered my question,” he finally stutters out.

Another breath of silence.

The sound of Minato chuckling fills the room. Souji turns to face the music, a puzzled look on his face.

“Is that why you’ve been acting so nervous around me?” A smile graces his features.

“Wha-?” Souji starts before promptly being silenced by Minato lips on his.

The headphones fall out of their ears, and listening to music quickly gets left by the wayside in favor of something else more pleasurable. His shock begins to melt away into the older boy. The older boy’s hand cups his face.

Minato pulls away quickly, leaving the younger boy wanting more. His lip feels swollen as he places his hand on it.

Suddenly Souji feels dumb. How could he have not realized it before?

Souji is snapped out of his thoughts when Minato speaks.

“So, did that answer your question?” he asks, voice raspy and sporting a shit-eating smirk on his face.

Souji sits there dumbfounded for a second before breaking out into a smile.

 

“I think you might need to jog my memory a little bit.”      

 

 

    

 

**Author's Note:**

> the file name for this fic is "protagshipping to replace my last braincell"


End file.
